drakeandjoshfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Queen
Londres, Royaume-Uni | années actives = 1970 - présent | genre = Rock Glam rock Hard rock Heavy metal Pop rock Rock progressif | label = Parlophone Hollywood Records | membres actuels = Brian May Roger Taylor Paul Rodgers (Queen + Paul Rodgers) | ex membres = Freddie Mercury (décédé) John Deacon (retraité) | site officiel = queenonline.com }} Queen est un groupe de rock britannique, formé en 1970 à Londres par Brian May, Roger Taylor et Freddie Mercury, tous trois issus du groupe Smile. L’année suivante, le bassiste John Deacon vient compléter la formation et Queen prend son nom définitif. Groupe britannique qui a connu le plus grand nombre de succès commerciaux ces trente dernières annéesVoir le classement de Top of the Pops publié par la British Broadcasting Corporation, pionnier du clip vidéo ayant exploité avec succès ce mode de communication dès 1975, Queen a conservé, malgré la mort de son leader Freddie Mercury en 1991, de très nombreux admirateurs inconditionnels dans le monde entier. Membres du groupe Freddie Mercury ( - , né Farrokh Bulsara), chant, piano, est considéré comme le leader du groupe, il en est certainement le membre le plus connu. Cependant, ce rôle a en partie masqué son talent de pianiste. Sa voix très particulière correspond à une tessiture de ténor. Il a écrit la majorité des chansons célèbres de Queen. Brian May (né le ), guitare et chant, est le guitariste principal du groupe et un pianiste accompli. Il a occasionnellement chanté, tant en studio que sur scène, certaines chansons qu’il a composées. John Deacon (né le ), basse, est le seul membre de Queen à n’avoir jamais chanté sur un album studio. Après quelques années de collaboration, il s’est fortement impliqué dans le financement et la gestion de Queen. Vers la fin des années 1990, Deacon se retire du monde de la musique, et choisit notamment de ne pas participer aux concerts de Queen + Paul Rodgers. Roger Taylor (né le ), batterie, percussions et chant qui en plus joue parfois de la guitare rythmique ou de la basse sur quelques-unes de ses chansons. En concert et en studio, il participe aux chœurs et chante souvent sur les titres les plus typés heavy metal. Historique L’avant-Queen (1968-1971) Vers la fin des années 1960, le guitariste Brian May et le batteur Roger Taylor sont membres d’un groupe semi-professionnel dans la région de Londres, nommé Smile, avec Tim Staffell en tant que bassiste-chanteur. Freddie Mercury, qui, à cette époque, porte toujours son vrai nom, Farrokh « Freddie » Bulsara, est l’ami et camarade de chambre de Tim Staffell au Ealing Art College et suit de près la carrière du groupe. En tant que meneur et chanteur d’autres groupes universitaires, tels qu’Ibex en 1969 et Sour Milk Sea en 1970, Mercury a très envie de partager ses aspirations musicales et artistiques afin que Smile puisse aller plus loin. Finalement, Tim Staffell quitte Smile pour un autre groupe, Humpy Bong, et Mercury doit pousser Brian May et Roger Taylor à continuer l’aventure. Au passage, il finit par imposer leur nouveau nom, Queen, qui remplit plusieurs critères chers à Mercury : court et donc facile à retenir, assez pompeux et irrévérencieux à la fois - queen signifiant « reine », mais également « homosexuel » en argot britannique. Le groupe procède à des essais avec plusieurs bassistes au cours de cette période, sans grand succès. Parmi les bassistes méconnus ayant auditionné et joué avec le groupe, on peut noter Mike Grose (jusqu'en août 1970), Barry Mitchell (jusqu'en janvier 1971) ou encore Doug Bogie (jusqu'à l'arrivée de John Deacon en février 1971)Pour plus d’informations sur les débuts du groupe, se référer à l’ouvrage de Mark Hodkinson : . L’aube d’un son unique (1971-1974) Il leur faudra attendre février 1971 pour rencontrer John Deacon et commencer à répéter pour l’enregistrement de leur premier album. Au début de sa carrière, Queen est un groupe profondément influencé par de nombreuses références issues du rock progressif. Principalement, des compositions de durées assez longues, une orchestration complexe, et des paroles basées sur un monde onirique ou fantastique. Cette tendance est tout particulièrement notable dans leurs deux premiers albums. En 1973 sort donc chez EMI leur premier album, Queen, qui recevra une excellente critique de la part de Gordon Fletcher du magazine Rolling Stone. Il en dira : « leur premier album est superbe »''« their debut album is superb »'', Rolling Stone du 6 décembre 1973, N°149., bien qu’il ait, comme l’a fait remarquer May, été enregistré avec peu de moyens, dans des conditions difficiles et ait demandé deux ans de travailVoir queen.musichall.cz pour quelques anecdotes concernant cet album et les suivants.. Pour le Chicago Herald, il s’agit d’« un début au dessus de la moyenne »''« an above average debut »'', the Herald paru à Chicago, Illinois le 7 décembre 1973. Malgré cela, l’album n’arrive pas à capter l’attention du public, puisque le single Keep Yourself Alive, composé par Brian May, se vend malGreg Prato, du site de référence allmusic.com, dira d’eux qu’ils sont « l’un des groupes de hard rock les plus sous-estimés de tous les temps à ses débuts » (« one of the most underrated hard rock debuts of all time »).. Ce premier opus est fortement teinté de heavy metal et de rock progressif. En 1974 sort l’album Queen II, nommé ainsi en référence aux albums de Led Zeppelin dont les titres comportent alors le nom du groupe suivi d’un numéro. On y trouve quelques-unes des rares compositions du groupe faisant la part belle à la guitare acoustique. C’est à partir de ce moment que Queen commence à se constituer un public et à réussir commercialement parlant. Dans cet opus, leur style est plus abouti, ils se lancent dans une musique rock mélangeant solos psychédéliques, envolées baroques et effets flamboyants, jouant avec les chœurs et multipliant les changements de rythmes. Alors qu’ils partent en tournée aux États-Unis avec Mott the Hoople dont ils assurent la première partie, ils commencent à se faire remarquer pour leurs prestations scéniques engageantes et de bonne facture. L’album finira 5 dans le classement des meilleures ventes au Royaume-Uni, le single sélectionné, Seven Seas of Rhye, se hissant quant à lui à la 10 place de sa catégorie et offrant ainsi au groupe son premier réel succès. Cependant, malgré la tournée, les ventes aux États-Unis ne décollent toujours pas. Le début d’une réelle percée (1974-1976) avec sa célèbre guitare, la Red Special.]] Plus tard, la même année, le groupe enregistrera et sortira l’album Sheer Heart Attack. L’album se vend aussi bien au Royaume-Uni qu’en Europe en général et finit disque d’or aux États-Unis, donnant au groupe un avant-goût des succès à venir. On y retrouve un mélange de styles assez étonnant, allant du music hall britannique au heavy metal en passant par des ballades, du ragtime et même un peu de musique des Caraïbes. C’est à partir de cette période que Queen se dissocie du mouvement rock progressif des débuts, pour se rapprocher d’un style de musique plus aisément diffusable à la radio. Le titre Killer Queen grimpe au second rang du classement britannique, et entre finalement dans les classements américains, à la 12 place. Il s’agit d’une intéressante composition teintée de vaudeville façon music hall, servie par le jeu de guitare de Brian May. Le second single, Now I’m Here, de facture hard rock plus classique, finira à la 11 place en Grande-Bretagne. Pour la tournée de promotion 1974 de Sheer Heart Attack, Queen rejoue au fameux Rainbow Theater de Londres, salle que le groupe a eu l'occasion de découvrir plus tôt (en mars) la même année. Lorsque le film-concert de Led Zeppelin, The Song Remains the Same, sortira dans les salles en 1975 en musique, des extraits de ce concert de Queen seront diffusés en début de projection. Au cours de l’année 1975, Queen enregistre et sort A Night at the Opera. À l’époque, c’est l’album le plus cher jamais produit. Il comprend l’immense succès international Bohemian Rhapsody, composé par Freddie Mercury et qui demande à elle seule trois semaines de travail en studio. Ce titre sera numéro 1 pendant neuf semaines consécutives à sa sortie, puis encore cinq semaines d’affilée lorsque Mercury viendra à décéder, en 1991. En 1992, le succès du film Wayne’s World auprès du jeune public donnera un second souffle à ce morceau. Au final, ce titre finira troisième single britannique le plus vendu de tous les temps. La maison de production du groupe (il s’agit alors de Trident, label du groupe EMI) souhaitait à l’origine raccourcir le morceau pour faciliter sa diffusion radio. You’re My Best Friend, second single, une des rares compositions de John Deacon, s’offrira lui aussi un beau succès mondial. Globalement, l’album est d’une richesse et d’une diversité peu communes pour l’époque. Par exemple, sur The Prophet’s Song, long de huit minutes, le groupe joue sur les « mouvements » de son en stéréophonie et une simple phrase vocale répétée grâce à l'effet delay sur de multiples pistes donne une impression de chant choral à l’ensemble. Énorme succès dans leur pays d’origine, l’album offrira à Queen un triple disque de platine aux États-Unis. À la même époque, leur manager, Jim Beach, négocie la rupture du contrat liant Queen au label Trident et quitte la direction commerciale du groupe. Parmi les options proposées à Queen, on peut noter la proposition faite par Peter Grant, manager de Led Zeppelin. Cependant, ce dernier souhaite les signer sur la propre maison de disques de ce groupe, ce que Queen ne peut accepter. Ainsi, ils finiront par contacter John Reid, qui s’occupe entre autres d’Elton John. En 1976, le groupe retourne en studio pour enregistrer ce qui sera souvent perçu comme le pendant du précédent album, A Night at the Opera. Intitulé A Day at the Races, titre lui aussi emprunté à un film des Marx Brothers, il reprend une couverture assez similaire à son prédécesseur, avec une légère variation du logo, cette fois-ci sur un fond noir. Quoique très bien reçu, tant par les critiques que par les inconditionnels du groupe, l’album peine à égaler A Night at the Opera et se vend moins bien. Le titre phare de l’album, Somebody to Love, s’inspire du gospel et Mercury, May et Taylor multiplient leurs prises de voix en studio afin d’en faire un chœur de cent « personnes ». Ce titre prendra la 13 place des classements aux États-Unis et la seconde place au Royaume-Uni. Cette même année, Queen donne un fameux concert gratuit à Hyde Park, Londres. L’auditoire sera officiellement estimé à personnes, bien que plusieurs sources avancent un chiffre proche des Voir l’estimation de queenzone.com. Plus généralement, la fourchette oscille entre et . En comparaison, le concert du Live 8 2005 donné à Londres, qui a rassemblé certains des plus grands artistes de ces dernières décennies (au nombre desquels The Who, U2, Madonna, Coldplay, Elton John et Robbie Williams) et a vu se réunir pour l’occasion le groupe Pink Floyd, a attiré une audience estimée à personnes. Continuité dans le succès (1977-1979) en 1979. On devine Taylor derrière sa batterie.]] En 1977 sort News of the World. Bien qu’assez durement critiqué à son arrivée dans les bacs, l’album gagnera son public avec le temps et finira par être considéré comme un incontournable du style hard rock de la fin des années 1970. Deux nouveaux succès en seront tout de même issus, qui deviendront par la suite des hymnes sportifs dans le monde entier : We will rock you de Brian May et We are the Champions de Freddie Mercury. Les deux titres finiront N°4 aux États-Unis. C’est d’autre part avec cet album que la France va finalement s’intéresser au groupe. Roger Taylor sort cette année-là son premier travail en solo, sous la forme d’un single. La face A est une reprise du groupe The Parliaments, I Wanna Testify, tandis que la face B est une composition originale de Taylor, Turn On the TV. S’ensuit la sortie, en 1978, de l’album Jazz, incluant les désormais classiques Fat Bottomed Girls et Bicycle Race, qui seront tous deux sortis sur le même 45 tours. Bien qu’étant incontestablement un succès commercial, Jazz est assez critiqué, entre autres à cause de la multiplicité des styles musicaux abordés. Ironiquement, le magazine Rolling Stone sortira cette pique : « Queen n’a pas assez d’imagination pour jouer du jazz. En l’occurrence, ils n’ont pas non plus l’imagination nécessaire pour jouer du rock & roll ».« Queen hasn’t the imagination to play jazz — Queen hasn’t the imagination, for that matter, to play rock & roll », Dave Marsh pour Rolling Stone Magazine du 8 février 1979, article consultable sur le site officiel du magazine La pochette de l'album s’inspire d’une peinture alors visible sur le mur de Berlin. Parmi les morceaux de cet album, on peut noter Mustapha, performance vocale d’inspiration arabisante signée Mercury. D'ailleurs, il ne chante pas dans une langue existante, certains ayant pensé reconnaître du persan ou de l’arabe, mais improvise des sonorités aux consonances orientales. Nouvelles sonorités, apparition des synthétiseurs (1980-1982) Queen attaque les années 1980 avec l’album à succès The Game, qui s’avèrera être leur opus le mieux vendu en dehors des compilations Greatest Hits. Ce sera également leur plus gros succès aux États-Unis, avant un déclin sensible des ventes dans ce pays. Utilisant pour la première fois des synthétiseurs, le groupe bouleverse sa propre tradition. En effet jusqu’ici les albums arboraient, non sans fierté, la mention « No synthesizers were used on this record », soit en français : « aucun synthétiseur n’a été utilisé sur cet album ». On retrouve sur the Game les tubes Crazy Little Thing Called Love et Another One Bites the Dust, succès planétaire composé par Deacon. Le premier de ces deux morceaux est une percée clin-d’œil dans le monde du rockabilly, Mercury allant jusqu’à prendre une guitare folk tant en studio que sur scène. Pour sa part, Brian May délaisse très provisoirement sa célèbre guitare, la Red Special. Il utilise exceptionnellement une Fender Telecaster, empruntée à Roger Taylor Guitars sur le site brianmaycentral.net et un amplificateur Mesa Boogie. Là aussi, c’est un changement, May étant d’habitude fidèle à son (ou plutôt ses) Vox AC 30. Pendant plusieurs années, une rumeur populaire a voulu que ce soit Michael Jackson qui, le premier, leur ait glissé que Another One Bites the Dust ferait un excellent single''May et Taylor l’ont plus tard confirmé dans le spectacle radiophonique intitulé ''In the Studio with Redbeard, qui consacra un numéro à la genèse de cet album.. Ce dernier morceau, certifié quatre fois disque de platine aux États-Unis et resté numéro un des ventes dans ce pays pendant quatre semaines consécutives, aura aussi été le seul à apparaître simultanément en tête des classements rock, dance et R&B du magazine Billboard. En parallèle sort également leur premier Greatest Hits, compilation composée de leurs chansons les plus populaires de la période 1974-1980. L’album restera longtemps numéro un des ventes en Angleterre, et conservera une place dans les classements pendant un peu moins de dix ans. C'est l'album qui s'est le mieux vendu de l'histoire de l'industrie musicale dans ce pays, jusqu'au moins début 2007. Toujours en 1980, Queen signe et sort en album la bande originale du film Flash Gordon, qui porte pour titre complet : Flash Gordon (Original Soundtrack Music by Queen). L’album se vend assez mal, se hissant tout de même péniblement au 10 rang au Royaume-Uni, mais sert néanmoins de démonstration technique au groupe dans un nouveau domaine. Roger Taylor, de son côté, sort son premier album solo, intitulé Fun in Space. En remplissant, en 1981, les stades brésiliens de Rio de Janeiro et São Paulo, le groupe conquiert le cœur des Sud-Américains. Il est d’ailleurs le premier groupe majeur à jouer dans cette partie du monde et, au Morumbi Stadium de São Paulo, il décroche un record mondial d’affluence sur une seule soirée avec une audience estimée à spectateurs le premier soir. Queen est également le premier groupe d’envergure internationale à tourner au Mexique Voir le site queenconcerts.com pour plus de détails concernant leurs tournées et concerts uniques.. Pour clore l'année 1981, Queen collabore, pour la première fois, avec un artiste extérieur au groupe, en la personne de David Bowie, pour le 45 tours Under Pressure. L’affaire est issue d’un hasard complet, Bowie visitant alors les studios de Montreux (Suisse) dans lesquels Queen procède à l’enregistrement de leur prochain album, Hot Space. Si le groupe s’enthousiasme tout de suite pour le projet et son résultat, Bowie, pour sa part, attendra des années avant d’ajouter ce morceau à son répertoire en concert. À sa sortie, le titre monte à la première place des ventes en Grande-Bretagne. En 1990, Vanilla Ice en reprendra d’ailleurs la ligne de basse pour son célèbre Ice Ice Baby, ouvrant la voie à un procès pour plagiat, gagné par les plaignants. Récemment, The Used et My Chemical Romance ont réenregistré Under Pressure afin de lever des fonds en faveur des victimes de l’ouragan Katrina. Inspirés par le succès international du morceau Another One Bites the Dust, Queen décide que leur prochain album devrait logiquement se tourner vers les musiques disco et funk. Le résultat sera Hot Space, en 1982. Pour les fidèles du hard rock et inconditionnels du groupe, c’est une déception puisqu’un seul des onze titres est orienté rock. Le groupe se lance dans une tournée des États-Unis. Les résultats étant très décevants, le groupe décide de cesser de tourner dans ce pays, où leur succès s’est étiolé. Cependant, ils apparaîtront une seule et unique fois à la télévision américaine pour la première émission de la huitième saison du célèbre Saturday Night Live. Queen quitte également Elektra Records, leur compagnie pour les États-Unis, le Canada, le Japon, l’Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande, et signe avec EMI/Capitol Records pour assurer leurs ventes au niveau mondial. Retour au rock (1983-1989) Après avoir travaillé sans relâche pendant plus de dix ans, sur scène ou en studio, Queen décide de ne pas assurer de tournée pour l’année 1983. Pendant cette parenthèse, le groupe enregistre l’album The Works et plusieurs membres du groupe lancent des projets annexes, causant d’incessantes rumeurs de séparation qui perdureront pendant tout le reste de leur carrière. May sort le mini-album Star Fleet Project, auquel collabore, entre autres, Eddie Van Halen. À la sortie de The Works, Queen établit un pont entre rock et pop grâce à des titres comme Radio Ga Ga, I Want to Break Free (qui sera utilisé comme hymne par le mouvement démocratique brésilien tout d’abord, puis comme musique publicitaire par la compagnie Coca-Cola), et les tubes hard rock Hammer to Fall et Tear it Up, taillés pour les concerts. Malgré ces qualités, l’album se vendra à nouveau très moyennement aux États-Unis. Jusqu’à I Want It All en 1989, qui se hissera au 3 rang du United States Mainstream Rock chart, Radio Ga Ga sera le dernier titre de Queen à faire une entrée correcte dans un classement américain. Le clip du morceau I Want to Break Free est une parodie d’une série télévisée britannique célèbre, intitulée Coronation Street. Cependant, comme les membres du groupe y apparaissent travestis, le public n’a pas vraiment saisi la référence, sans doute influencé par la réputation sulfureuse de Mercury Brian May sur le site http://www.unplugged-cafe.org/. (Allemagne), en 1984.]] Fin 1984, Queen s’embarque pour une série de dates au Bophuthatswana en Afrique du Sud, dans la ville de Sun City. À leur retour en Angleterre, ils sont le sujet de virulentes critiques, ayant joué dans ce pays aux pires heures de l’apartheid. Ils rétorqueront qu’ils n’ont fait que jouer de la musique à qui voulait bien l’entendre, et qu’en plus, le public de ces soirées était « intégré ». Suite à cette polémique et aux sanctions prises à leur encontre, ils reconnaîtront plus tard que cette tournée était une erreur de leur part C’est-à-dire mélangeant Noirs et Blancs. Voir, concernant cette controverse, cette biographie de Mercury. 1985 s’ouvre par deux apparitions au festival Rock in Rio. À deux heures du matin, le 12 janvier, Queen ouvre l’évènement en jouant devant personnes, établissant ainsi un nouveau record 12.01.1985 - Concert: Queen in Rock In Rio festival, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil sur le site http://www.queenconcerts.com. Ils rejouent le 19 janvier pour clore le festival et remplissent à nouveau les places disponibles. (Il s'agit d'un festival, Queen n'est donc pas le seul groupe à remplir les places, d'autres groupes comme AC/DC y contribuent grandement) , chanteur du groupe Queen]]Au Live Aid, qui se tient à Wembley le 13 juillet 1985, les qualités de Queen en tant que groupe taillé pour la démesure explosent. Aux yeux des critiques comme des fans, Mercury s’approprie le spectacle, jouant quelques-uns des meilleurs morceaux du répertoire et captivant l’auditoire par son talent musical et scénique Queen win greatest live gig poll sur le site de la BBC. Ragaillardis par ce succès, qui d’ailleurs fait à nouveau exploser les ventes de disques, Queen décide de mettre un nouveau single sur le marché, intitulé One Vision. Il s’agit d’un morceau rapide et axé sur le jeu de guitare qui sera, fait encore inhabituel à l’époque, mis au crédit des quatre membres du groupe. Il sera par ailleurs utilisé dans le film Aigle de Fer. Cette même année 1985, Freddie Mercury sort son premier album solo, Mr. Bad Guy. Début 1986, Queen enregistre l’album A Kind of Magic, contenant plusieurs titres destinés au film Highlander sorti la même année, ainsi que d’autres morceaux inspirés par le film, à défaut d’être retenus pour la B.O. L’album est un grand succès, ainsi que la déclinaison de singles : A Kind of Magic, Friends Will Be Friends, Who Wants to Live Forever et enfin Princes of the Universe. Plus tard cette même année, Queen se lance dans une tournée à guichets fermés, le Magic Tour, afin de promouvoir l’album. Le point d’orgue en sera un concert sur deux soirées au stade de Wembley, qui sortira sur de multiples supports (album, VHS et plus tard DVD) sous le nom de Queen Live At Wembley Stadium et est considéré comme l’ultime témoignage des performances live du groupe. Suite à ce succès, ils tentent de réserver le stade un troisième soir afin de satisfaire ceux qui n’ont pas pu obtenir de place, mais un autre évènement est déjà prévu ce jour-là. Ils se rabattent donc sur le parc de Knebworth. Les billets se vendent tous en deux heures, et personnes se pressent pour voir ce qui sera l’ultime concert de Queen dans sa formation originelle. Au final, le Magic Tour reste leur plus importante tournée, jouée devant un total estimé à un million de spectateurs. Rien qu’au Royaume-Uni, on dénombre personnes, le record de l’époque pour une tournée. Après avoir travaillé sur plusieurs projets personnels courant 1988, dont le fameux Barcelona de Mercury en duo avec Montserrat Caballé, Queen sort l’album The Miracle en 1989. De la même veine que A Kind of Magic, le groupe y développe un son pop-rock raffiné, accompagné de quelques titres plus lourds, et donne naissance aux succès européens I Want It All, Breakthru, The Invisible Man, Scandal et The Miracle. Queen annonce que l’album ne sera pas suivi d’une tournée. Mercury déclare qu’il est personnellement responsable de ce choix, souhaitant simplement rompre le cycle album-tournée établi jusqu’ici. Les rumeurs de séparation réapparaissent, certains spéculant sur d’éventuels problèmes de santé pour Mercury. The Miracle constitue également un changement d’orientation dans la philosophie d’écriture musicale de Queen. Depuis les débuts du groupe, presque tous les morceaux sont écrits et signés par l'auteur des paroles seul, les autres membres ajoutant le minimum de créativité personnelle, aidant ainsi l’auteur à concrétiser sa vision. Dorénavant, l’écriture devient réellement collective et, bien que l’on puisse dire que les idées de départ aient pour origine un membre du groupe en particulier, c’est Queen dans son ensemble qui est crédité comme auteur des morceaux. Décès de Freddie Mercury et derniers albums (1990-1997) , face au lac Léman. Les membres de Queen possédaient un chalet-studio d’enregistrement au bord du lac.]] Se propageant dès la fin des années 1980 dans la presse à scandale, la rumeur veut que Freddie Mercury soit atteint du sida. Bien que les soupçons soient fondés, Mercury dément régulièrement. Néanmoins, le groupe décide de continuer à produire des albums en gardant le secret. En novembre 1990, le groupe signe un nouveau contrat avec Hollywood Records (filiale de Disney) pour les États-Unis, celui avec Capitol Records arrivant à son terme et EMI conservant le sien pour le reste du mondeQueen - History. Le nouveau contrat américain a provoqué une petite révolution dans l'industrie du disque car le label Hollywood Records n'a été créé qu'en 1989 et en dehors de son affiliation avec le groupe de loisirs Disney, il est loin d'être considéré comme un major du disque, le label ne produisait que des jeunes artistes. Le label profite alors de cet ajout à son catalogue pour rééditer l'album Greatest HitsGreatest Hits, Vols. 1 & 2 - Editorial Reviews L’ère s’ouvre avec The Miracle et se poursuivra, en 1991, avec Innuendo. Bien que sa santé se détériore, Mercury poursuit courageusement sa contribution artistique, travaillant avec une réelle ferveur. Au nombre des meilleurs morceaux présents sur l’album, on peut évoquer le titre éponyme, Innuendo, le décalé I’m Going Slightly Mad et les hymnes désormais classiques, The Show Must Go On et These Are the Days of Our Lives. Le 23 novembre 1991, Mercury, dans un communiqué préparé sur son lit de mort, admet finalement qu’il souffre du SIDA. Dans les 24 heures suivantes, il décède, à l’âge de 45 ans. Ses funérailles seront privées, respectant en cela les préceptes de la religion de sa famille, le zoroastrisme. Le 20 avril 1992, le public se réunit en mémoire de Mercury pour le concert du Freddie Mercury Tribute, donné au stade de Wembley. Des dizaines d’icônes de l’époque, au nombre desquelles Robert Plant, Annie Lennox, Guns N’ Roses, Extreme, Roger Daltrey, Def Leppard, Elton John, George Michael, David Bowie, Metallica et Liza Minnelli interprètent, avec les membres restants de Queen, une sélection de titres du groupe. Énorme succès, le concert sera suivi par des dizaines de millions de téléspectateurs de par le monde. Il figure au Livre Guinness des Records comme « le plus grand concert de rock à but caritatif » et a permis de récolter £ de dons destinés à la lutte contre le SIDA. Toujours en 1992, la popularité de Queen remonte en flèche aux États-Unis suite à la sortie du film Wayne’s World, dans lequel est reprise la célèbre Bohemian Rhapsody qui se hisse au second rang des classements et y demeure pendant cinq semaines. Queen ne s’est jamais réellement séparé, bien que leur dernier album constitué d’inédits originaux, Made in Heaven, arrive dans les bacs quatre ans après le décès de leur chanteur (soit en 1995). Il est constitué de sessions de chant enregistrées en 1991 et d’ébauches mises de côté lors des enregistrements précédents. En outre, du matériel retravaillé issu de l’album solo de Mercury Mr. Bad Guy et un morceau déjà sorti dans le cadre du projet annexe de Taylor, The Cross, y sont ajoutés. Depuis lors, May et Taylor se sont souvent investis dans des projets visant à lever des fonds pour la lutte contre le SIDA. Deacon, pour sa part, reviendra travailler une ultime fois avec ses deux comparses en 1997 pour enregistrer le single No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young). C’est la dernière chanson composée par le groupe et elle sera incluse en titre bonus sur la compilation Queen Rocks, plus tard la même année. Apparitions et projets de 1998 à 2005 Plusieurs projets Queen + sont développés dans les années suivantes. Certains sont de simples remixes, réalisés sans la collaboration artistique du groupe. En 1999, l’album Greatest Hits III voit le jour. Entre autres morceaux, on trouve une version rap de Another One Bites the Dust signée « Queen + Wyclef Jean », la version live de Somebody to Love chantée par George Michael, et une version en concert de The Show Must Go On chantée par Elton John, datant de 1997. - 1990]] Brian May et Roger Taylor se produisent également sous le nom de Queen à plusieurs occasions (remises de prix, concerts caritatifs, etc.), avec différents invités au chant. Ils enregistrent également plusieurs reprises de classiques du groupe, dont We Will Rock You et We Are the Champions, avec de nouveaux chanteurs. En 2003, quatre nouveaux morceaux sont enregistrés par Queen pour la campagne 46664 (nom issu de son ancien matricule en prison) organisée par Nelson Mandela pour lutter contre le SIDA. Ces titres, Invincible Hope (signée Queen + Nelson Mandela featuring Treana Morris), 46664 - The Call, Say It’s Not True et Amandla (signée Anastacia, Dave Stewart & Queen), ne sont pas actuellement distribués sur le marché. Le 11 avril 2006, Queen apparaît dans l’émission de télévision américaine American Idol, qui consiste en un concours de chant. Durant cette semaine de la compétition, chaque concurrent doit choisir et chanter un morceau de Queen. On peut ainsi entendre des reprises de Bohemian Rhapsody, Fat Bottomed Girls, The Show Must Go On, Who Wants to Live Forever et Innuendo. Selon lui, à cause de certaines coupures effectuées au montage, la rencontre avec le comédien Ace Young et sa prestation avec le groupe paraissent injustement négatives. Queen + Paul Rodgers, depuis 2005 en 2005.]] À la fin de l’année 2004, le groupe déclare avoir l’intention de se réunir pour tourner courant 2005 avec Paul Rodgers, fondateur et ancien chanteur des groupes Free et Bad Company. Il est précisé que le groupe tournera sous le nom de Queen + Paul Rodgers, ne faisant donc pas de ce dernier le remplaçant de Mercury. Deacon, retraité, ne participe pas au projet. La première tournée de Queen + Paul Rodgers débute en 2005. Le 19 septembre 2005 sort un double CD enregistré en concert en mai de la même année. Il s’intitule Return of the Champions et est suivi d’un DVD quelques semaines plus tard. En mars 2006, Queen + Paul Rodgers commence une tournée des États-Unis et du Canada. Si l’on omet deux dates de la tournée mondiale de l'année précédente, c’est le premier grand retour de Queen pour une tournée complète aux États-Unis depuis Hot Space en 1982. Le 28 avril 2006, Queen + Paul Rodgers sort un second DVD live issu de leur collaboration, Super Live in Japan. Le 25 mai 2006, Queen, Judas Priest, Def Leppard et Kiss sont les premiers à entrer au tout nouveau VH1 Rock Honors de Las Vegas. La cérémonie est diffusée sur la chaîne six jours plus tard. À cette occasion, les Foo Fighters reprennent Tie Your Mother Down en hommage au groupe, May et Taylor se joignant à eux vers la moitié du morceau. Ensuite, Queen + Paul Rodgers joue The Show Must Go On, We Will Rock You (avec Dave Grohl et Taylor Hawkins des Foo Fighters à la batterie) et enfin We Are the Champions. Le 15 août 2006, Brian May confirme, par le biais de son site internet, que Queen + Paul Rodgers va commencer à travailler sur un nouvel album studio à compter du mois d’octobre. Le lieu choisi pour cet enregistrement est gardé secret USA Convention Story and Queen and Paul Rodgers Heading Towards a Studio Assignation sur le site officiel de Brian May. Le 18 mars 2008, Queen et Paul Rodgers annoncent un album pour le 1er septembre 2008 et une tournée européenne. The Cosmos Rocks, 2008 et après Le premier album studio de Queen + Paul Rodgers sort en septembre 2008. Il s'intitule The Cosmos Rocks et est accompagné par une longue tournée Européenne. Les deux singles de cet album sont Say it's not true et C-lebrity. Cet album est dédié à Freddie Mercury. L’héritage musical de Queen de nos jours Bien qu’ayant été rejeté par les critiques à leurs débuts, surtout aux États-Unis, Queen a fini par être plus récemment reconnu pour d’importantes contributions à plusieurs styles de musiques, comme l'arena rock, le heavy metal et le rock progressif ou encore le glam rock et la pop rock, entre autres. De fait, le groupe a très souvent été cité en référence par d’autres acteurs de la scène musicale. Queen a composé des musiques tirant leur inspiration de genres très variés tout en adoptant une attitude malicieuse et un ton irrévérencieux. Tout autant que leurs musiques, la liste de groupes et artistes qui ont dit tirer certaines influences ou inspiration de Queen (ou d’un des membres) est très variée et s’étend sur bien des pays ou générations. Au nombre de ceux-ci, on peut noter Ben Folds Five Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., The Darkness, Def Leppard Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Extreme Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Guns N’ Roses Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com, Kansas Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Metallica Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Michael Jackson, Muse, Mika « the comparisons to Freddie Mercury are fine » - « les comparaisons avec Freddie Mercury me vont très bien », voir entretien sur le site de la BBC., Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Styx Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., Sweet Fiche de l'artiste sur allmusic.com., My Chemical Romance etc. Michael Jackson, proche de Mercury au début des années 1980, a cité l’album Hot Space comme une influence majeure dans le processus de création de son célèbre Thriller de 1982. Originellement, Mercury était d’ailleurs censé y faire une apparitionDans cet entretien vidéo, Mercury parle de Mickael Jackson.. Stone Cold Crazy, tiré de l’album de 1974 Sheer Heart Attack est souvent présenté comme précurseur du sous-genre thrash metal (ou speed metal). Metallica a enregistré une reprise de ce morceau, qui parut sur l’album Rubaiyat - Electra’s 40th Anniversary en 1990, et leur valut un Grammy Award en 1991. Montserrat Caballé, la célèbre cantatrice, a expliqué à plusieurs reprises comment la musique de Queen — et, dans une moindre mesure, des membres du groupe, constituait une excellente introduction au rock pour les amateurs d’opéra et réciproquement. Cover bands de Queen Comme d'autres groupes majeurs de leur génération, Queen voit son catalogue et son style repris trait pour trait par nombre d'autres artistes. Ainsi, depuis le décès de Freddie Mercury, on peut voir de nombreux groupes-hommages, ou cover bands de Queen se former un peu partout dans le monde. Bien avant One night of Queen menée par Gary Mullen et l'opéra rock We Will Rock You, des cover bands tels que les deux groupes Killer Queen (le plus ancien est anglais, le second est italien), les hollandais de The Miracle (qui ont d'ailleurs joué à Montreux) et, plus récemment, CoverQueen (cover band français) célèbrent la musique de leurs idoles. Production musicale et artistique, dérivés Discographie Albums studios * 1973 : Queen * 1974 : Queen II * 1974 : Sheer Heart Attack * 1975 : A Night at the Opera * 1976 : A Day at the Races * 1977 : News of the World * 1978 : Jazz * 1980 : The Game * 1980 : Flash Gordon (Original Soundtrack Music by Queen) bande originale du film Flash Gordon de Mike Hodges. * 1982 : Hot Space comprend le titre Under Pressure en duo avec David Bowie. * 1984 : The Works * 1986 : A Kind of Magic comprend certains morceaux tirés de la bande originale du film Highlander de Russell Mulcahy. * 1989 : The Miracle * 1991 : Innuendo * 1995 : Made in Heaven album posthume comprenant des sessions vocales inédites ou remasterisées de Freddie Mercury. * 2008 : The Cosmos Rocks Premier album depuis treize ans et premier avec un autre chanteur que Freddie Mercury en la personne de Paul Rodgers. Albums en concert * 1979 : Live Killers double album, compilation de titres enregistrés durant la tournée européenne de 1979. * 1986 : Live Magic compilation de titres enregistrés durant le Magic Tour, à Wembley, Budapest, et Knebworth. * 1992 : Live at Wembley ’86 double album reprenant l’intégralité du concert du 12 juillet 1986 au stade de Wembley. * 1993 : Five Live co-signé « George Michael & Queen featuring Lisa Stansfield », court album enregistré lors du Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, contient également une version studio de Dear Friends chantée par Freddie Mercury. * 2004 : Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl double album reprenant l’intégralité du concert du 5 juin 1982 à Milton Keynes. * 2005 : Return of the Champions signé Queen + Paul Rodgers, double album enregistré en concert avec la nouvelle formation. * 2007 : Queen Rock Montreal Concert de 1981 à Montréal, anciennement connu sous le nom de « We will rock you ». Compilations et albums de collection * Greatest Hits (1981) compilation couvrant la période 1974-1980. * The Complete Works (1985) coffret spécial comportant tous les albums antérieurs et des titres bonus (Human Body, Soul Brother, One Vision...). * Greatest Hits II (1991) compilation couvrant la période 1981-1991. * Queen at the BBC (1995) réédition de Queen : Live At The Beeb (1989), enregistré à la BBC en 1973 - les chansons sont principalement issues du premier album studio. * Queen Rocks (1997), compilation de titres hard rock et heavy du groupe. * Greatest Hits III (1999) compilation signée « Queen+ », avec de nombreux duos et remixes. * A night at the opera (2005) édition spéciale de l’un des albums les plus emblématiques de Queen à l’occasion des 30 ans de sa sortie. Elle est composée de l’album original remasterisé et d’un DVD bonus contenant les clips de You’re my best friend et Bohemian Rhapsody, les autres chansons étant mises en images, avec, pour la plupart, des extraits de vidéos de Queen en concert et des moments de vie des quatre membres du groupe. On peut également voir et/ou entendre leurs commentaires sur l’historique de chaque chanson. * Singles Collection - Vol.1 (2008), Coffret de 13 CD Singles (28 titres) période : 1973 à 1979. Singles Voici une liste chronologique des singles du groupe, avec leur classement en termes de ventes Discographie du groupe sur Lycos Queenrock, site français consacré à Queen. Années 1970 * Keep Yourself Alive / Son and Daughter (6 juillet 1973) Charts : non classé G-B * Liar / Doing All Right (1973) Charts : non classé USA * Seven Seas of Rhye / See What A Fool I've Been (25 février 1974) Charts : 10 G-B * Killer Queen / Flick on the Wrist (11 octobre 1974) Charts : 2 G-B * Now I'm Here / Lily on the Valley (17 janvier 1975) Charts : 11 G-B * Bohemian Rhapsody / I'm In Love With My Car (31 octobre 1975) Charts : G-B * You're My Best Friend / ’39 (18 mai 1976) Charts : 7 G-B * Somebody to Love / White Man (12 novembre 1976) Charts : 2 G-B * Tie Your Mother Down / You and I (4 mars 1977) Charts : 31 G-B * Good Old Fashinoned Lover Boy / Death On Two Legs / Tenement Funster / White Queen (20 mai 1977) Charts : 17 G-B * We are the champions / We Will Rock You (7 octobre 1977) Charts : 2nd G-B * Spread Your Wings / Sheer Heart Attack (10 février 1978) Charts : 10 G-B * Fat Bottomed Girls / Bicycle Race (13 octobre 1978) Charts : 11 G-B * Don't Stop Me Now / In Only Seven Days (26 janvier 1979) Charts : 9 G-B * Love of My Life (Live) / Now I'm Here (Live) (29 juin 1979) Charts : 63 G-B * Crazy Little Thing Called Love / Spread Your Wings (live) (5 octobre 1979) Charts : 2 G-B Années 1980 * Save Me / Let Me Entertain You (Live) (25 janvier 1980) Charts : 11 G-B * Play The Game / A Human Body (30 mai 1980) Charts : 14 G-B * Another One Bites the Dust / Dragon Attack (22 août 1980) Charts : 7 G-B * Flash / Football Fight (24 novembre 1980) Charts : 10 G-B * Under Pressure / Soul Brother (26 octobre 1981) Charts : 1 G-B * Body Language / Life Is Real (19 avril 1982) Charts : 25 G-B * Las Palabras de Amor (The Words of Love) / Cool Cat ( juin 1982) Charts : 17 G-B * Back Chat / Staying Power (9 août 1982) Charts : 40 G-B * Radio Ga Ga / I Go Crazy (23 janvier 1984) Charts : 2 G-B * I Want to Break Free / Machines (2 avril 1984) Charts : 3 G-B * It's a Hard Life / Is This The World We Created? (16 juillet 1984) Charts : 6 G-B * Hammer to Fall / Tear It Up (10 septembre 1984) Charts : 13 G-B * Thank God It's Christmas / Man On The Prowl / Keep Passing The Open Windows (26 novembre 1984) Charts : 21 G-B * One Vision / Blurred Vision (4 novembre 1985) Charts : 7 G-B * A Kind of Magic / A Dozen Red Roses For My Darling (17 mars 1986) Charts : 3 G-B * Friends Will Be Friends / Seven Seas of Rhye (9 juin 1986) Charts : 14 G-B * Who Wants to Live Forever / Killer Queen (15 septembre 1986) Charts : 24 G-B * I Want It All / Hang On In There (2 mai 1989) Charts : 3 G-B * Breakthru / Stealin’ (19 juin 1989) Charts : 7 G-B * The Invisible Man / Hijack My Heart (7 août 1989) Charts : 12 G-B * Scandal / My Life Has Been Saved (9 octobre 1989) Charts : 25 G-B * The Miracle / Stone Cold Crazy (27 novembre 1989) Charts : 21 G-B Années 1990 * Innuendo / Bijou (14 janvier 1991) Charts : non connu * I'm Going Slightly Mad / The Hitman / Lost Opportunity (4 mars 1991) Charts : non connu * Headlong / Mad The Swine (13 mai 1991) Charts : non connu * The Show Must Go On / Keep Yourself Alive (14 octobre 1991) Charts : non connu * These Are the Days of Our Lives / Bohemian Rhapsody (avril 1992) Charts : G-B * Heaven for Everyone (single) / It's A Bautiful Day' / Heaven For Everyone (version album) (23 octobre 1995) Charts : non connu * A Winter's Tale / Thank God It's Christmas (1995) Charts : non connu * Too Much Love Will Kill You / Spread Your Wings (1996) Charts : non connu * Let Me Live / Fat Bottomed Girls / Bicycle Race / Don't Stop Me Now (1996) Charts : non connu * Let Me Live / My Fairy King (BBC) / Doin' Alright (BBC) / Liar (BBC) (1996) Charts : non connu * You Don't Fool Me / Dancing Divaz Club Mix / Sexy Club Mix / Late Mix (1996) Charts : non connu * No-One But You / Tie Your Mother Down / We Will Rock You / Gimme The Prize' (1998) Charts : non connu Performances scéniques Les concerts de Queen ont toujours eu une dimension avant-gardiste. Au cours de sa carrière, le groupe s’est constitué un catalogue de chansons impressionnant et varié, a utilisé des systèmes de sonorisation multiples, des installations d’éclairage énormes, un véritable arsenal pyrotechnique, et, pour Mercury, nombre de costumes extravagants. Tout cela visait à faire de leurs concerts de véritables évènements théâtraux. En tant que chanteur et ''leader, Freddie Mercury pouvait créer un vrai lien avec le public de Queen - capacité que beaucoup d’artistes, tels que Bob Geldof, David Bowie, George Michael, Kurt Cobain (dans sa supposée lettre de suicide), et Robbie Williams pour n’en citer que quelques-uns, ont dit admirer. Mercury savait ainsi interagir avec le public, l’amenant à réellement participer au concert, quelle que soit la taille de l’évènement. Queen a fait partie de la poignée de groupes qui ont fourni l’impulsion ayant donné aux concerts rock dans les stades et grandes salles le statut de rendez-vous incontournable avec le public. Leur capacité à mettre sur pied des performances scéniques impressionnantes a donné lieu à la sortie d’un certain nombre de concerts simultanément en 33 tours et en vidéo puis sur CD et DVD, tandis qu’un nombre significatif de copies illégales des concerts de Queen sont apparues sur le marché. Cinéma et télévision En plus de la bande originale composée pour le film Flash Gordon de Mike Hodges en 1980 et des morceaux écrits pour Highlander de Russell Mulcahy en 1986, (présents sur l'album A Kind of Magic) les chansons de Queen ont très souvent été utilisées au cinéma et à la télévision : * La chanson d’ouverture du film Highlander, Princes of the Universe, a aussi été utilisée comme générique de la série télévisée (1992 - 1998). * Pour sonoriser sa version de 1984 de Metropolis, Giorgio Moroder compose avec Mercury le morceau Love Kills, que l'on retrouve sur l'album solo de ce dernier, Mr. Bad Guy, qui sort l'année suivante. Étrangement, les versions de ce titre disponibles sur l'album de Mercury et sur la BO du film ne correspondent pas à celle chantée dans le filmPlus de détails sur la version de Moroder et sa bande originale sur cette page personnelle, très détaillée.. Toujours dans la bande originale de ce film, un morceau écrit et interprété par Moroder s'intitule Machines, à ne pas confondre avec le titre de Queen présent sur l'album The Works. Le clip de Radio Ga Ga - toujours sur The Works - est pour sa part illustré par des extraits du film. D'autres scènes tournées pour cette vidéo visent à recréer l'ambiance visuelle de Metropolis''Voir la bande originale de la version de Moroder et les commentaires associés sur www.amazon.com.. Ainsi, contrairement à une idée reçue tenace, il n'y a ''aucun morceau de Queen en tant que groupe sur la bande originale de cette version du film, même si les références croisées peuvent prêter à confusion. * Une version de Somebody to Love chantée par Anne Hathaway a été enregistrée en 2004 pour le film Ella au pays enchanté. En 2006, Brittany Murphy a également enregistré une version de la même chanson pour le film Happy Feet. En 2001, une version de The Show Must Go On a été chantée par Jim Broadbent et Nicole Kidman dans le film musical Moulin Rouge !. * Il est maintenant dans la tradition de la série That ’70s Show (depuis la saison 5) de nommer les épisodes des saisons successives du nom de chansons de célèbres groupes de rock des années 1970 (Led Zeppelin pour la cinquième saison, The Who pour la sixième et les Rolling Stones pour la septième). Les épisodes de la huitième et dernière saison de That ’70s Show sont nommés d’après des chansons de Queen. En outre, le titre Bohemian Rhapsody avait déjà été utilisé dans la première saison. * We are the champions sera reprise par Robbie Williams en 2001 pour le film Chevalier avec Heath Ledger. * Au nombre des autres films dans lesquels on retrouve des chansons de Queen, on peut citer Aigle de fer (Iron Eagle), Alarme fatale (Loaded Weapon 1), Super Mario Bros, La Rupture (The Break-Up), Wayne's World, Small Soldiers, L'Apprenti Fermier, California Man (Encino Man), Ma meilleure ennemie (Stepmom), High Fidelity, Super Size Me, The Girl Next Door, Les Tronches (Revenge of the Nerds), Les Petits Champions (The Mighty Ducks), How High, Shaun of the Dead, Peter's Friends. * ''We will rock you sera pour sa part reprise de nombreuses fois - entre autres, par le groupe KCPC pour illustrer la campagne de publicité de la marque d’eau minérale française Évian. Une autre reprise assez connue est celle de Five, un boys band anglais accompagné pour l’occasion par les membres restants de Queen, lors des Brit Awards 2000. Queen et le clip vidéo Le clip de Bohemian Rhapsody}} Le clip réalisé pour la chanson Bohemian Rhapsody en 1975 est souvent cité, à tort, comme étant le premier clip vidéo de l'histoire. Cependant, il est bel et bien le premier à avoir bénéficié de moyens techniques importants et à avoir fait usage d’effets visuels avancés pour l’époque. À sa sortie, la vidéo de Bohemian Rhapsody contribue donc à faire du clip un support de promotion d’importance pour le lancement commercial d’un 45 tours. Music Hall En 2002, une comédie musicale basée sur les chansons de Queen et nommée We Will Rock You est lancée au Dominion Theatre à Londres. C’est l’œuvre du musicien et comédien anglais Ben Elton, en collaboration avec Brian May et Roger Taylor. Elle a depuis été reprise à Madrid et Barcelone, en Espagne ; à Melbourne, Sydney, Perth et Brisbane, en Australie ; à Cologne, en Allemagne ; à Kuala Lumpur, en Malaisie ; en Afrique du Sud et enfin à Las Vegas, aux États-Unis. La série de représentations de Londres devait originellement se terminer le 7 octobre 2006. Cependant, suite à son succès immédiat, le spectacle est prolongé pour une durée indéterminée. We Will Rock You est devenue la comédie musicale jouée le plus longtemps sans interruption dans cet important théâtre de Londres, dépassant le précédent record établi par Grease''Voir les informations sur ''We Will Rock You sur le site londontheatre.co.uk.. Le lancement de la comédie musicale a coïncidé avec le jubilé de la reine Elizabeth II. Entre autres évènements prévus pour la célébration du jubilé, Brian May a exécuté un solo de guitare sur God Save the Queen, déjà présent sur l’album A Night at the Opera, depuis le toit de Buckingham Palace. L’enregistrement de ce solo a été utilisé pour la vidéo de cette même chanson sur le DVD du trentième anniversaire de A Night at the Opera. Sean Bovim a de plus créé Queen at the Ballet en hommage à Freddie Mercury. Bovim utilise des musiques de Queen comme bande sonore pour un spectacle de danse, les danseurs donnant leur interprétation des histoires racontées par Bohemian Rhapsody, Radio Ga Ga et Killer Queen. Autres utilisations du catalogue En collaboration avec Electronic Arts, Queen sort en 1998 le jeu vidéo Queen: The Eye, échec commercial et critique. La musique elle-même - des morceaux du vaste catalogue de Queen, dans beaucoup de cas remixés dans de nouvelles versions instrumentales - est globalement bien reçue, mais l’expérience de jeu est gâchée par une faible durée de vie. De plus, le jeu a souffert d’un temps de développement extrêmement long, donnant aux graphismes un aspect dépassé dès la sortie du jeu. Sous la surveillance de Brian May et de Roger Taylor, nombre de projets de restauration de la qualité sonore sont venus étoffer le catalogue audiovisuel de Queen. À leur sortie en DVD, leurs célèbres concerts, à Wembley en 1986 (nommé Live At Wembley Stadium) et à Milton Keynes en 1982 (Queen On Fire: Live At The Bowl) et les deux Greatest Video Hits (retraçant respectivement les années 1970 et 1980) ont vu leur musique remixée en 5.1 et passer en son DTS Surround. À ce jour, deux des albums les plus unanimement acclamés de Queen, A Night At The Opera et The Game, ont été totalement remixés en son haute résolution surround sur DVD Audio. Connus pour leurs arrangements complexes et leur goût des pistes multiples, ce type de support semble fait sur mesure pour la musique de Queen. Brian May a récemment déclaré qu’il aimerait voir le répertoire entier de Queen reproduit dans ce format, car il correspond au mieux à ce que le groupe avait envisagé pour leur travail il y a des années. Le logotype de Queen Le logotype de Queen, connu en anglais sous le nom de « Queen crest », a été dessiné par Mercury, par ailleurs titulaire d’un diplôme en illustration et création graphique du Ealing Art College de Londres, avant la sortie de leur premier album. Ce logo comprend les signes du zodiaque des quatre membres : deux lions pour les Lions Deacon et Taylor, un crabe symbolisant le Cancer pour May, et deux fées pour la Vierge, signe de Mercury. Les lions se situent de part et d’autre d’une lettre Q''' majuscule stylisée, le crabe étant sur cette même lettre, directement sous des flammes s’en élevant, les fées semblant pour leur part s’abriter sous chacun des lions. On trouve également une couronne au centre de la lettre, le tout étant surmonté d’un immense phénix déployant ses ailes. Mercury a indiqué qu’il voyait ce logo comme « un symbole de l’époque »« A sign of the times », à savoir les années 1970. Il était souvent visible sur le devant de la grosse caisse de Taylor lors de leurs premiers concerts. Records, récompenses et hommages notables Records de classements et volume de ventes En 2005, selon le Livre Guinness des records, les albums de Queen ont passé un total de 1422 semaines, soit 27 ans dans les classements du Royaume-Uni dans son ensemble ; plus longtemps qu’aucun autre groupe ou artiste, y compris les Beatles et Elvis Presley Queen top UK album charts league sur le site de la BBC, publié le 4 juillet 2005, consulté le 12 février 2007. En outre la même année, avec la sortie de son album live avec Paul Rodgers, Queen est entré à la troisième place des records de longévité de présence dans les classements britanniques ; le fait que les listes étaient plus courtes dans les années 1960 n’est cependant pas pris en compte Queen closer to King as UK chart-toppers, sur http://news.scotsman.com, publié le 10 décembre 2005, consulté le 12 février 2007. En 2006, la compilation de succès Greatest Hits est devenue l’album le mieux vendu de tous les temps au Royaume-Uni et en République d’Irlande, avec exemplaires vendus. En outre, leur album Greatest Hits II s’était alors vendu à exemplaires. En ce qui concerne le volume de ventes total du groupe, les estimations varient grandement. En 2001 on estime celui-ci à environ 100 millions de disques dans le mondeSelon l'agence Reuters citée sur planetout.com '''(en). Note sur l'entrée de Queen au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, confirmant également le chiffre de 100 millions d'albums vendus, sur queenzone.com (en). Autre article sur l'entrée au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, sur cnn.com (en).. Cependant, selon un communiqué de presse officiel paru deux ans plus tard, Queen aurait « établi un record avec plus de 150 millions écoulés à travers le monde »Quelques chiffres complémentaires sur brianmay.com (en).. L’année suivante, lors de leur entrée au UK Music Hall of Fame, on évoque « plus de 190 millions d’albums »Site officiel du [http://channel4.com/music/microsites/U/UKMHOF/index.html UK Music Hall of Fame] sur channel4.com (en).. Plusieurs sites parlent quant à eux de plus de 300 millions de disques vendusChiffre cité, sans plus de précisions, sur le site ohmynews.com (en). Voir le site officiel de Brian May, brianmay.com (en).. À en croire la RIAA, le total des ventes d’albums de Queen aux États-Unis s’élevait à 35,5 millions en 2004Comme tend à le prouver cet objet de collection disponible sur le site de venteeil.com (en).. Récompenses obtenues au Royaume-Uni * 1975 - Mercury se voit décerner le prix Ivor Novello pour Killer Queen. * 1976 - Mercury reçoit à nouveau le prix Ivor Novello, pour Bohemian Rhapsody. * 1977 - Queen reçoit un Brit Award pour le « meilleur single des 25 dernières années », Bohemian Rhapsody Voir the Story of Bohemian Rhapsody sur le site de la BBC . * 1990 - Queen reçoit un Brit Award pour « contribution exceptionnelle à la musique britannique ». * 1992 - Queen reçoit un Brit Award pour le single : These Are the Days of Our Lives. * 1992 - Mercury reçoit un Brit Award posthume pour sa « contribution exceptionnelle à la musique britannique ». * 1997 - May reçoit le prix Ivor Novello pour le titre Too Much Love Will Kill You. Récompenses obtenues en France Le groupe de rock Queen a, à de nombreuses occasions durant sa carrière, obtenu des récompenses de type disque d'or en France grâce au succès commercial de leurs albums : D'autre part, les singles de Queen sont régulièrement apparus dans le Top 50, classement français des 50 meilleures ventes de singles sur une semaine : Hommages internationaux * 2001 - Queen entre au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame de Cleveland, Ohio, États-Unis Queen sur le site du Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. * 2002 - Queen se voit accorder une étoile sur le célèbre Hollywood Walk of Fame Queen honoured with Hollywood star sur le site de la BBC. * 2003 - Queen devient le premier et, à ce jour, unique groupe à entrer au Songwriters Hall of Fame 2003 Awards and Induction Ceremony sur le site du Songwriters Hall of Fame * 2004 - Queen entre au UK Music Hall of Fame UK Music Hall of Fame sur le site de Channel 4. * 2004 - Bohemian Rhapsody entre au Grammy Hall of Fame Hall of Fame sur le site des Grammys. * 2006 - Queen est le tout premier groupe à entrer au VH1 Rock Honors Honories et 2006 sur le site de VH1. * 2004 - Queen est ajouté au Rock Walk of Fame du Guitar Center sur Sunset Boulevard, Hollywood, Californie, États-Unis Guitar Center's Hollywood Rockwalk. International : sondages de popularité * 1975 - Sounds Readers’ Poll Awards : ** Meilleur groupe : Queen ; ** Meilleur album pour A Night at the Opera ; ** Meilleur single pour Bohemian Rhapsody. * 1999 - Le groupe est élu second meilleur groupe de l’histoire musicale Music of the Millenium sur le site http://mr-mercury.co.uk. * 2005 - La performance du groupe au Live Aid est élue, par un vaste jury composé de musiciens et de critiques, « meilleure performance live de tous les temps » Queen win greatest live gig poll sur le site de la BBC. * 2007 - Queen est désigné, dans un sondage populaire, « meilleur groupe britannique de tous les temps » Queen Voted Best British Band Of All Time sur le site du Post Chronicle. * 2007 - Freddie Mercury est réélu plus grande légende du rock, d'après un sondage publié suite à la parution du jeu Guitar Hero IIRésultats du sondage et explications sur Showbizz.net.. * 2008 - Queen est à nouveau désigné « plus grand groupe britannique de tous les temps » par les auditeurs de la chaîne anglaise BBC Radio 2Queen : le plus grand groupe britannique de tous les temps. * 2009 - Mercury est élu « Ultime Dieu du Rock » par l'institut de sondage britannique OnePoll, sur une liste des plus grandes figures du rock. Il devance ainsi Elvis Presley de quelques voix, tandis que Brian May figure à la 17 place. Voir cette brève sur Yahoo News. Anecdotes * À l’âge de seize ans, Brian May fabrique lui-même sa célèbre guitare, dénommée Red Special, avec l’aide de son père. Le bois est en partie tiré d’un linteau de cheminée en acajou. Plusieurs fonctionnalités originales sont ajoutées, comme la possibilité de jouer sur un, deux ou trois micros de marque Burns simultanément ou encore d’inverser indépendamment la phase de chacun. Très fidèle à ce modèle durant toute la carrière de Queen, Brian May en possède un grand nombre de copies. * La couverture de l’album Queen II de 1974, montrant, sur un fond noir, les quatre membres du groupe dans une pose d'inspiration gothique, a servi de base, l'année suivante, au clip vidéo de Bohemian Rhapsody Commentaire audio, Queen: Box of Flix, coffret double VHS paru chez EMI video en octobre 1991.. * Lors d’un évènement promotionnel organisé à Wimbledon pour la sortie du 45 tours comportant les titres Fat bottomed girls et Bicycle race, ils font rouler pas moins de cinquante femmes nues sur des vélos autour du stade. Les images filmées ce jour-là sont réutilisées pour le clip de Bicycle Race, qui est quelque temps censuré au Royaume-Uni. Après le tournage, la société qui a loué les vélos au groupe demande le remboursement intégral de toutes les selles. * La chanson « d’amour » Delilah, sur l’album Innuendo, est dédiée à l’un des chats de Freddie Mercury, d’où les miaulements reproduits par les chœurs et la guitare. * Brian May est le seul membre de Queen à ne jamais avoir changé de coupe de cheveux tout au long de sa carrière. * * Au début du mois d'avril 1991, Record Collector, magazine spécialisé destiné aux collectionneurs d'objets issus de l'industrie du disque, estime que Queen est le groupe le plus « collectionnable » après les Beatles Record Collector, édition anglophone internationale, avril 1991.. * Dans le roman fantastique De bons présages de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett, les auteurs mentionnent que Il s'agit d'un élément comique récurrent de ce romanGaiman, Neil et Pratchett, Terry, De bons présages, traduction de l'anglais par Patrick Marcel, Éditions J'ai Lu, 1995, , p. 18.. Principaux titres * Keep Yourself Alive (1973) * Seven Seas of Rhye, Killer Queen (1974) * Now I'm Here, Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * You're My Best Friend, Somebody to Love (1976) * We Are the Champions, We Will Rock You (1977) * Bicycle Race (1978) * Don't Stop Me Now, Crazy Little Thing Called Love (1979) * Play The Game, Another One Bites The Dust (1980) * Under Pressure (avec David Bowie) (1981) * Body Language (1982) * Radio Ga Ga, I Want to Break Free (1983) * One Vision (1985) * A Kind of Magic, Princes of the Universe, Who Wants to Live Forever (1986) * I Want It All, Breakthru, The Invisible Man (1989) * The Show Must Go On (1991) * You Don't Fool Me (1995) Notes et références Bibliographie, sources et liens Quelques ouvrages consacrés à Queen En français : * Freddie Mercury, Queen par Rick Sky (1994) aux éditions Spengler - * Queen, l’opéra rock par Stan Cuesta (2000) aux éditions Albin Michel - * Queen de A à Z par Benjamin Cuq (2005) aux éditions Music Book - * Queen : Baroque'n'roll par Marc-Emmanuel Konigson (2008) aux éditions Tournon - * Freddie Mercury par Selim Rauer (2008) aux éditions Fayard - En anglais : * Queen — The Early Years par Mark Hodkinson (2005) chez Music Sales Limited - * Queen Live: A Concert Documentary par Greg Brooks (1995, rééd. 2005) chez Omnibus Press - * Queen: As It Began, par Jacky Gunn et Jim Jenkins (1992) chez Sidgwick & Jackson - Liens externes * Site officiel de Queen * Site officiel de Queen+Paul Rodgers * Site officiel français de Queen Catégorie:Artiste d'Hollywood Records Catégorie:Groupe de musique des années 1970 Catégorie:Groupe de musique des années 1980 Catégorie:Groupe de rock britannique Catégorie:Groupe de rock progressif Catégorie:Groupe de glam rock Catégorie:Groupe de hard rock Catégorie:Groupe de pop rock Catégorie:Homosexualité dans la musique Catégorie:Queen